1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor based on the principle of vacuum microelectronics and, more particularly, to a quantum phase interference transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent progress in microstructure fabricating techniques has activated studies of electron wave interference devices utilizing the coherence of electron waves. An electron wave interference transistor utilizing the Aharonov-Bohm effect (hereinafter referred to as "AB effect transistor") employing AlGaAs/GaAs double heterojunction has been proposed in, for example, Technical Digest of IEDM 86, pp. 76-79. This previously proposed AB effect transistor, however, must be cooled at a very low temperature below the temperature of liquid helium (4.2.degree. K.) to maintain the coherence of electrons. Therefore this AB effect transistor is difficult to apply to simple purposes and is disadvantageous in cost.